


Sorry

by Steildottir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steildottir/pseuds/Steildottir
Summary: Voltron / Sheith  / SongFicKeith lo arruinó, y en vez de arreglarlo sus acciones solamente empeoraron las cosas con Shiro. En una solitaria noche en la ciudad, se da cuenta de lo equivocado y arrepentido que está y decide volver a ver a Shiro antes de que sea demasiado tarde.





	Sorry

En esta noche fría noche Keith está exhausto.

Una palabra inolvidable e imborrable azota su cabeza.

No puede volver atrás, fue egoísta.

¿Cómo debía pedir perdón?

Acompañado por las luces de la ciudad  
Sólo tenía su fría voz atrapada en su garganta.   
Sólo tenía aquella palabra allí atrapada.

Frustrado, lo único que le quedaba era sentarse en un banco del parque cómo un idiota.

Esta noche sus recuerdos, están borrosos.  
"Admitelo ya, la cagaste."   
Su subconsciente no lo dejaba en paz.   
Sabía que se había equivocado, pero no iba a decirlo.

¿Por qué se está volviendo más difícil?

Fue abandonado en la frías calles, aún sigue esperando su llamada. Pero no lo hará, ¿Verdad?

No podía soportar ya no tenerlo. Pero no podía volver.

Acompañado por las brillantes luces de la ciudad, se puso a pensar sobre todo lo bueno que pasó con él.

¿Cómo podía abandonarlo de aquella forma? Dejándo a Shiro hacer sus maletas. Permitiéndole irse libremente.

"La manera en que me miraste  
Me parece algo familiar"

Sí. Aquella cara puso Keith cuando su padre falleció, quedándose totalmente solo.

Esa misma cara, esa misma expresión tenía Shiro en su rostro cuándo él dejó la casa de un portazo.

Estaba avergonzado. ¿Cómo podía volver después de eso?

Habia echo todo mal.  
Quizá, Shiro no lo perdonaría si volvía y pedía perdón.  
Ah.  
¿Por qué era tan difícil?  
Llevó su cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando con frustración sus ojos. 

 

Ha estado pensando toda noche sobre si volver o no. Quería volver y ver a Shiro. Pero tenía miedo de su rechazo. ¿Debería volver?

¿Por qué se está volviendo claro ahora?

El lugar en el que conoció  
El tiempo que pasaron juntos  
Sus aventuras, sus momentos.  
¿Iba a dejarlo ir?  
¿Iba a dejar ir a la única persona que confió plenamente en él?

¿Vas a dejarlo ir, Keith?

—No puedo dejarlo ir.

Se levantó súbitamente del banco, asustando a una persona que pasaba por allí.

El viento frio que soplaba contrario a él, hacía que mientras corría sus cabellos volarán por los aires. Su frente al descubierto y sus ojos entrecerrados por culpa de aquel viento le impedían ver con claridad.

Pero no iba a detenerse.

Autos frenaron frente a él para no chocarlo.

No le importó, siguió corriendo.

"Lo siento tanto Shiro, fui egoísta.  
No llegaré tarde ésta vez."

Pensaba, deseando decirle aquellas palabras frente a frente.

Texteó rápidamente; Voy a regresar.   
Y volvió a correr.   
Aquel mensaje aún no le había llegado a Shiro, ¿Quizá.. ya se había ido..?

Faltaba poco. Estaba por llegar. Dobló en una esquina, su casa se divisaba a pocos metros.

Se estaba quedando sin aire, su garganta estaba seca, sus piernas cansadas. Pero faltaba poco y no iba a rendirse.

"No te vayas, no lo olvides, Shiro. Estaré a tu lado."

Subió los escalones de su casa, abriendo la puerta de un golpe.

— ¡Takashi! — Exclamó, su llamado resonó por toda la casa.

Shiro lo observó confundido. Estaba frente la puerta con sus maletas, faltaba poco para su vuelo.

Su celular acababa de sonar, era un mensaje de Keith. Estaba más confundido ahora.

Iba a preguntarle que le había pasado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte abrazo del más bajo.

Se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Lentamente Takashi rodeó calidamente con sus brazos a Keith, abrazando su frío cuerpo.

— ¡Keith! ¡Estás muy frío! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? — No le importaba perder el vuelo, Keith estaba congelado, necesitaba traerle una manta. Podía enfermarse si no hacía algo.

— Shiro. — Logró decir, recuperando el aire.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Inquirió, preocupado.

El más alto se sorprendió al ser besado repentinamente por Keith. Sus labios fríos y secos contrastaban con sus labios calidos.

Keith no era bueno con las palabras, esperaba transmitir sus sentimientos con aquel beso.

— No te vayas.. — Decía con voz seca, aferrándose a él. —Yo.. lo siento tanto..— Escondió su rostro en el pecho ajeno, avergonzado. Abrazándolo más fuerte. Sus rodillas temblaban, luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Shiro tardó en responder, buscaba una respuesta que calmara a Keith. Sonrió ladino, cálidamente.—Está bien, Keith. — Posó su mano en la cabeza ajena, acariciando sus cabellos, intentando reconfortarlo. —Estaremos juntos.

Aquel abrazo cálido y reconfortante era lo único que ambos necesitaban. Ya lo hablarían mañana, ahora, solamente querían disfrutar aquel momento.  
Ya todo estaba bien.

//////

★ The Rose: Sorry.

Otra gran canción de The Rose. Escuchenla.★


End file.
